


Remember me as i am not as i was

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: Kpop - Fandom, ikon
Genre: Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Mpreg, fallinginLove, samelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Jiwon and Hanbin were best friends for years.One crazy night changed anything for them.Hanbin left and Jiwon life changed after that crazy night.There might be a little violence in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Jiwon and Hanbin have been friends for years.  
Jiwon was always the wild crazy one while Hanbin was quieter and more calmer.  
They were best friends.  
But one crazy night changed it all.  
6 years later.  
Jiwon walked to his car.  
He works at a office.  
He's not the man he use to be.  
He's more responsible now.  
His partying days are over.  
His life is work and taking care of his daughter Hanako(Hana for short)  
She's has made him a better man, a more responsible man and a calmer less wild man.  
He's use to being a single parent.  
Hana knows about her appa but she's never met Hanbin.  
Hanbin doesn't even know about Hana.  
Jiwon hasn't seen Hanbin in 6 years.


	2. chapter 2

Jiwon picked up Hana from school.  
When they got home.  
He went to help Hana with her homework.  
Later on his phone was ringing.  
"Hello."Said Jiwon asking the phone.  
"Hi."  
When Jiwon heard Hanbin voice.  
"Hanbin I haven't talked to you in 6 years."  
"I got your number and wanted to talk to you."Said Hanbin.  
"Oh."Said Jiwon.  
Hana put on Jiwon hoodie.  
"Hana stop that Umma is on the phone".Said Jiwon to Hana.  
"Sorry Umma."Said Hana.  
"Wait you have a kid."Said Hanbin.  
"We have a kid.""Said Jiwon.  
"Wait what."Said Hanbin.  
"Yes we have a kid, you left and i have been raising her on my own for 6 years."Said Jiwon.


	3. chapter 3

"So i have a 6 year old daughter."Said Hanbin.  
"Yes."Said Jiwon.  
"Can I meet her."Said Hanbin.  
"Maybe."Said Jiwon.  
"Please."Said Hanbin.  
"Fine."Said Jiwon  
"Thank you."Said Hanbin.  
Later on  
Jiwon had a lot on his mind.  
A week later. Jiwon met up with Hanbin. Hanbin got to met Hana. She looked a lot like him but once she smiled you could tell she was Jiwon kid. Hanbin noticed how much Jiwon has changed. Jiwon used to be loud and a party animal. now he's calmer. Hanbin even asked him if he had anything planned on Friday if so Hana could stay at his house. Jiwon said "No he doesn't go out on Friday nights he stays home." Hanbin was shocked. He remembered a time when Jiwon partied. He couldn't believe that Jiwon a guy he has know since he was 7 has changed so much. Jiwon is more mature now.

He doesn't party anymore unless taking your kid to her friends/classmates bday parties count.


	4. chapter 4

A month later.  
Hanbin and Jiwon are now friends again and have shared custody of Hana.  
Hanbin invited Jiwon to hang out.  
Hanbin is for the most part is questioning but he looks like a typical straight male but Jiwon is gay.  
Jiwon doesn't look like what most people think a gay Asian male should look like. Jiwon comes from a religious family but half of his family(including his mom and brother) are ok with his life style while the other half of his family are uncomfortable it and don't want to see it some of them don't even claim Hana as family solely because she has two male parents.  
Jiwon came out when he was 12.

Jiwon has been judged his whole life and he still gets judged.  
He gets judged every day because he's a single man with a daughter and some people don't trust single guys around their kids even if the guy has kids himself.  
People see Jiwon with Hana and they think he's a monster who trying to hurt her.  
He would never hurt his daughter.  
He's the type of guy that if you hurt his kid he will kick you in your butt and hit you.  
Anyway when they were hanging out.  
Jiwon was talking to a guy.  
He doesn't date much because he's busy with work and raising a 6 year old on his own.  
Hanbin for some reason felt upset he didn't know why.  
He does like Jiwon but only as a friend.  
Hanbin and Jiwon have a kid together but they were never a couple.  
6 years ago they went to a party, Hanbin didn't tell his friends that he was moving away.  
He and Jiwon hooked up it just kind of happened like your having a good time and don't use your brain.  
but now Jiwon is more mature.


	5. chapter 5

The guy Jiwon was talking to asked him if he wanted to hang out later.  
Jiwon called his mother and told her he would be late picking up Hana tomorrow that he had something he had to do.  
The next day Jiwon didn't come to pick up Hana.  
Which was weird.  
Hanbin called Jiwon to see if he got home safely.  
no answer.  
Hanbin texted Jiwon and still no answer.  
Jiwon wasn't picking up his phone.  
That was very weird.  
Hanbin phone started to ring, he asked it and the sound of someone screaming was what he heard.  
The screaming was from Jiwon.  
The call was tracked to some dude house.  
The polices went to the basement saw that Jiwon was on the ground bleeding and tied up.  
Jiwon was taking to the hospital and the guy from the club got arrested.  
Jiwon was locked in that guy basement all night.  
That guy from the club attacked him and beat him before locking him in the basement.  
Jiwon was glad to be out of that house.


	6. chapter 6

Jiwon wasn't sexually abused.  
That guy wasn't even bi, pan or gay.  
He used Jiwon so he could hurt him.  
Jiwon was scared to go out again to that club.  
A month later.  
Jiwon was coming home from work.  
Hana was at Hanbin house.  
Jiwon had the house to himself but he doesn't go out and party.  
He cleans his house.  
He use to hate cleaning now he cleans a lot.  
Jiwon thought about a lot of stuff.

Jiwon has been single for years.  
For him it's hard finding a good man also it's hard because he has a young kid and some guys are turned off by that.  
Jiwon is use to being single.  
He just wants a good man in his life.  
Jiwon gets a call from Hanbin one day.  
Hanbin called him to tell him two things one he's gay and two he likes him.  
Hanbin has always questioned his sexuality.  
He always thought he was straight then queer then pansexual then bisexual.  
He mainly thought this because he didn't want to upset his family.  
Once his family found out about Hana some of his family refuse to talk to him or even acknowledge his existence.  
His mom stood by him because she loves her son.


	7. chapter 7

Jiwon couldn't believe that his best friend likes him.  
Hanbin asked Jiwon out on a date.  
Jiwon said sure.  
Hanbin is a good guy and he would never harm Jiwon or Hana.  
Jiwon had a good time.  
He and Hanbin have both changed but Jiwon changed the most.  
Jiwon was 18 when he got pregnant now he's 24.

Jiwon life changed when he got pregnant.  
But now it's changing in a good way maybe.  
Hanbin told Jiwon that he likes him a lot.  
They kissed.  
Them dating became a regular thing.  
But they didn't move in together until their daughter was 8 years old.  
Jiwon wasn't use to sleeping with someone in a bed together.


End file.
